conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Giptanês
O Giptanês é um idioma falado em dois locais no universo da história em quadrinhos O Super Anfonídeo : o distrito engen de Juniperstad, localizado na Rússia, e um pequeno país no Oceano Pacífico, Melquisedec. Também conta com certo número de falantes na Ilha Zero (outro país fictício dos quadrinhos) e no distrito engen de Sant' Johanes, Austrália. O idioma lembra vagamente o inglês, mas com a pronúncia similar à do russo, traços de alemão e português e assemelha-se superficialmente ao Esperanto no seu modo de escrita. Tanto o idioma quanto a história em quadrinhos foram criados pelo brasileiro Júlio César de Athayde Rabelo, natural da cidade de Nova Venécia, estado do Espírito Santo. Amostras de Texto De Giptanes is an ŝprekler dat is voblen on den loks on De Super Anfonajder der comics universo: du enĝen distrikto of Ĵuniperstád, ubiken on Rusija, e an lile naŝland on Pacific oŝean, Melqŭizedék. Dit heva ajzan some voblers on Zerolánd e on du enĝen distrikto of Sant' Johanes, Aŭstrália. De giptanes ŝprekler resambla on some aspektos de angles, kaj ŭit an pronunce similár al rusijan, razges of german e portuges e haj some anliĥans al Esperanto on jor skrit mode. (O Giptanês é um idioma falado em dois locais no universo da história em quadrinhos "O Super Anfonídeo": o distrito engen de Juniperstad, localizado na Rússia, e um pequeno país no Oceano Pacífico, Melquisedec. Ele tem também alguns falantes na Ilha Zero e no distrito engen de Sant' Johanes, Austrália. O idioma giptanês lembra em alguns aspectos o inglês, mas com uma pronúncia similar à do russo, traços de alemão e português e tem algumas semelhanças ao Esperanto em seu modo de escrita.) Orse Fotar Prajĝan (Oração do Pai Nosso) “Orse fotar dat stas on du skjél, Santemaken vies jor nome. Vires ŭi jor rejno, vies dujen jor voļa, Dizmo on erdo haŭle on du skjél. Orse dijer brad, dones ŭis hoj, Forgives orse dividas Dizmo haŭle ŭi forgivan orse dividers E naŭ forles ŭis faŭle on tentaŝan, Kaj libres ŭis of du mal. Ĵis jor is du rejno, du poten e la glorija, vur eŭer. Amen”. História da língua nos quadrinhos O Giptanês é uma língua falada principalmente por criaturas não-humanas racionais (engens) que habitam a Terra em meados do século 22, frutos de experimentos genéticos muitas vezes ilegais. Na Europa, durante uma grande série de guerras, essas criaturas foram perseguidas e exterminadas em grande escala, e várias delas formaram vários grupos e se refugiaram em locais de difícil acesso. Entre várias outras dificuldades, essas criaturas tiveram que enfrentar um grave problema de comunicação: sendo oriundos de várias nacionalidades diferentes (americanos, ingleses, holandeses, alemães, russos etc) e muitos falarem apenas a língua nativa, a comunicação do grupo, essencial para manter a segurança contra os ataques, era impossível. Eles precisavam desenvolver às pressas um modo para se comunicar. Uma das soluções viáveis encontradas foi o Esperanto, que seria utilizado como idioma auxiliar no grupo devido à sua facilidade de aprendizado. Mas devido a vários fatores, como a necessidade urgente de se organizarem, os engens de um refúgio na Rússia, a maioria da espécie reptiliana dos Giptanídeos, acabou desenvolvendo uma linguagem rudimentar que misturava Esperanto, inglês e alemão numa língua crioula que acabou se tornando bem-sucedida e corrente pelo grupo. Este dialeto misturado ficou conhecido como dialeto giptânico (em alusão aos giptanídeos). O grupo de engens falantes deste dialeto começou a se desenvolver e criaram uma cidade num local desabitado da Rússia, que mais tarde se tornaria a grande metrópole de Juniperstad. O grupo de engens começou a crescer e desenvolver uma cultura própria, e inclusive buscaram um modo de regularizar e padronizar o dialeto giptânico, que até então era uma mistura desorganizada de idiomas com alguma tentativa de regularização nos moldes do Esperanto. A partir do dialeto, linguistas engens criaram um idioma semi-artificial e regular, de origem primariamente germânica e aparentado ao inglês, que ficou conhecido como Giptanês. O idioma giptanês se tornou a língua oficial dos engens refugiados naquelr local da Rússia e passou a ser considerado um forte elemento cultural do grupo, acabando por ser difundido para diversos outros grupos em situação semelhante. Atualmente na história, há falantes de Giptanês em todos os continentes, sendo o idioma oficial de Juniperstad (onde ele nasceu) e co-oficial da República de Melquisedec (ao lado do inglês), além de ser falado por minorias em diversos locais habitados por engens. =Gramática= Características O Giptanês é uma língua germânica parente do Inglês, Holandês e Alemão. Assim como o Português, o Giptanês é uma língua sintética flexiva, ou seja, expressa relações gramaticais entre as palavras por meio de afixos (prefixos e terminações), embora tenha certos traços analíticos. Caracteriza-se por seu léxico (conjunto de palavras) majoritariamente germânico, com uma sintaxe similar à das línguas latinas, a ordem das palavras nas frases semelhante às do Português. Quanto à sua classificação, é considerado uma língua germânica ocidental, tal como o inglês e o Alemão. Ele é considerado um descendente do inglês, mas altamente modificado. A fonologia do Giptanês é muito semelhante à das línguas eslavas, especialmente o Russo, o que lhe confere um “sotaque russo” peculiar, muitas vezes reconhecido na pronúncia do R. O Giptanês é essencialmente uma língua de empréstimos e, por isso, diversas palavras são oriundas de outros idiomas, adaptadas para sua gramática e fonologia. No entanto, ele possui regras gramaticais muito próprias que o tornam bem distinto de outros idiomas e tem tendência a gerar profundas modificações fonéticas nas palavras emprestadas, por vezes tornando-as irreconhecíveis. Alguns exemplos deste tipo incluem palavras como vohan (carro), originada do baixo-alemão waagen; aldan (todo(s)), do inglês all, e vorguse (esquecer), vindo do inglês forgive. Segundo sua "história fictícia", presente nos quadrinhos, ele é considerado uma língua semi-artificial por ser baseado num dialeto pré-existente que foi deliberadamente redefinido e melhorado. Alfabeto e Pronúncia * A B C Č D E F G Ĝ H Ĥ I J Ĵ K L Ļ M N Ñ O P Q R S Ŝ T U Ŭ V X Z O Giptanês é um idioma fonético em que cada letra (exceto o C) possui sempre um único som básico invariável em todas as palavras. Ele é único entre os idiomas de base germânica pelo seu modo de escrita e também pela fonologia mais parecida com a das línguas eslavas. Seu sistema de escrita é o alfabeto latino modificado, baseado no do Esperanto com algumas poucas modificações. O alfabeto Giptanês é composto por 32 letras, que são todas as letras comuns do alfabeto latino (exceto w''' e '''y) mais oito letras adicionais: ĝ', 'ĥ, ĵ', 'ŝ, ŭ', 'ñ, č''' e '''ļ. As letras ĝ', 'ĥ, ĵ', 'ŝ 'e 'ŭ '''também são encontradas no idioma Esperanto. Os caracteres especiais deste idioma são lidos como letras distintas e independentes no alfabeto e não como uma variante acentuada das letras comuns. Os sinais diacríticos sobre essas letras ''não'' são considerados acentos. A pronúncia das letras é apresentada a seguir: A – /a/ B – /b/ C – /k/ antes de '''a, o''', '''u, consoantes ou no fim da palavra; /ts/ antes de e''' e '''i. Č – (tch como em ‘’tchau’’). D – /d/ (como em ‘’dado’’) E – /e/ (fechado ou aberto, depende da acentuação) F – /f/ G – /g/ (g de ‘’gato’’ sempre, nunca o g de ‘’gelo’’). Ĝ – /dƷ/ (dj como o J de ‘’John’’). H – /h/ (H aspirado como em ’’hamster’’). Ĥ – /x/ (J espanhol como em ‘’mujer’’) I – /i/ J – /y/ Ĵ – /Ʒ/ (J como em jarro). K – /k/ L – /l/ Ļ – /ʎ/ (lh) M – /m/ N – /n/ Ñ – /ɳ/ (nh) O – /o/ (fechado ou aberto, depende da acentuação) P – /p/ Q – /q/ (K sutil e glotal, quase mudo) R – /r/ (R vibrado como o da língua russa). S – /s/ (ss) Ŝ – /ʃ/ (sh como em show) T – /t/ (como em tatuagem) U – /u/ Ŭ – /w/ V – /v/ X – /ks/ Z – /z/ Regras de acentuação O Giptanês possui dois tipos de acentos gráficos (desconsiderando os sinais sobre letras como ñ, ŭ e ĥ): * Acento agudo (´): é usado para acentuar as vogais em palavras oxítonas e proparoxítonas, além de monossílabas com E ou O abertos. Este acento não altera os sons de a''', '''i e u''', mas torna as vogais '''e e o''' abertas. * '''Trema (¨): Usado apenas em E e O das palavras oxítonas e proparoxítonas para manter seu som fechado após a acentuação, uma vez que o acento agudo os tornam abertos. Não é usado em monossílabos pois as letras não acentuadas são sempre fechadas. Todas as palavras oxítonas (cuja sílaba mais forte é a última) e proparoxítonas (antepenúltima) são acentuadas em giptanês, como modo de evitar ambiguidades de pronúncia entre as palavras. Estrutura O Giptanês é um idioma do tipo sintético flexivo, de forma semelhante ao português, mas mostra também traços analíticos. Sua morfologia, tal como português e inglês, é do tipo SVO (Sujeito-Verbo-Objeto). É considerado uma língua germânica ocidental, com um léxico (conjunto de palavras) em grande parte semelhante ao inglês e alemão. A ordem das palavras nas frases é bastante semelhante à do português, porém os adjetivos costumam vir antes dos substantivos, assim como em inglês. O Giptanês possui três gêneros gramaticais: masculino, feminino e neutro. O gênero masculino é utilizado geralmente para representar entes sexuados masculinos, o feminino para representar entes sexuados femininos e o gênero neutro para representar geralmente conceitos abstratos, objetos / coisas assexuadas. Todos os numerais e verbos são sempre de gênero neutro. Os verbos são conjugados de uma forma própria e simples, com diferenciação entre os tempos e modos verbais, singular e plural, mas não entre as pessoas do verbo. Verbos Os verbos em Giptanês são conjugados de uma forma bem própria, de forma bastante regular. Os verbos são flexionados em número (singular e plural), tempo (pretérito perfeito, pretérito imperfeito e presente) e modo (infinitivo, indicativo, subjuntivo, imperativo, particípio). Como pode-se notar, o giptanês não possui flexão de pessoa (primeira, segunda, terceira), não possui conjugação própria para o tempo futuro e nem o modo gerúndio. * Infinitivo A forma mais simples e primitiva do verbo. É a forma com a qual um verbo se apresenta naturalmente, sem qualquer conjugação. Dá ideia de uma ação ou estado porém sem vinculá-la a um tempo, modo ou pessoa específica. Os verbos neste modo sempre recebem a terminação '-e'. And'e' - Andar Vobl'e' - Falar Liv'e' - Viver Mur'e' - Morrer Vorgus'e' - Esquecer Kaŭŝ'e' - Queimar Lov'e' - Amar Part'e' - Partir -- Ja ne ŭisa '''vojre' bicikle''. (Não sei andar de bicicleta.) * Particípio O particípio indica uma ação já acabada, finalizada, adquirindo uma função parecida com a de um adjetivo ou advérbio. Em giptanês o particípio é indicado pela terminação -en adicionada ao radical do verbo. And'en' - Andado Vobl'en' - Falado Liv'en' - Vivido Mur'en' - Morto Vorgus'en' - Esquecido Kaŭŝ'en' - Queimado Lov'en' - Amado Particípio Presente O Giptanês, como a maioria das línguas germânicas, não possui o modo gerúndio; no entanto possui uma segunda forma do modo particípio, o Particípio Presente. O verbo neste modo recebe a terminação -er e possui algumas características de adjetivo. And'er' - Andante Vobl'er' - Falante Liv'er' - Vivente Mur'er' - "Morrente" Vorgus'er' - "Esquecente" Kaŭŝ'er' - Queimante Lov'er' - Amante * Indicativo O modo indicativo é aquele que expressa o conteúdo semântico dos verbos e não sua forma ou constituição. O modo indicativo, por exemplo, é definido como o modo verbal que expressa um fato, uma certeza. O verbo neste modo é dividido em tempos verbais, cada qual com seus modos de conjugação. Os verbos sofrem flexão de número (singular, plural), mas não de pessoa, de forma que há diferença entre singular e plural, mas não entre as três pessoas de cada um. Há apenas uma forma comum às três pessoas do singular e outra para as do plural. A diferenciação entre elas é dada pelo pronome precedente empregado. Presente O tempo presente exprime ações acontecidas no momento da fala. O verbo neste modo recebe a terminação '-a' no singular e '-an' no plural. Ja vobl'a' - Eu falo Ju vobl'a' - Tu falas / Você fala Hoŭl/Ŝi/Dit vobl'a' - Ele/Ela/Isto fala Ŭi vobl'an' - Nós falamos Jus vobl'an' - Vós falais / Vocês falam Hoŭls/Ŝis/Hules vobl'an' - Eles/Elas/todos falam. -- Maj frejd '''heva' an najz vohan''. (meu amigo tem um carro bacana.) Pretérito Perfeito' Indica uma ação passada e concluída, terminada. Recebe a terminação '-ej' no singular e '-ejan' no plural. Ja vorgus'ej' - (Eu) Esqueci Ju vorgus'ej' - (Tu) Esqueceste / (Você) Esqueceu Ŝi vorgus'ej' - Ela esqueceu Ŭi vorgus'ejan' - Nós esquecemos Hols vorgus'ejan' - Eles esqueceram Pretérito Imperfeito Indica uma ação passada não concluída, incompleta. O verbo recebe a terminação '-ija' no singular e '-ijan' no plural. Ja lov'ija' - Eu amava Ju lov'ija' - Tu amavas Hoŭl lov'ija' - Ele amava Ŭi lov'ijan' - Nós amávamos Jus lov'ijan' - Vocês amavam Hols lov'ijan' - Eles amavam Futuro O Giptanês não possui uma forma própria para conjugar verbos no futuro. O tempo futuro neste idioma é construído de forma analítica utilizando-se a palavra ire imediatamente antes de um verbo no presente (ou no infinitivo) para gerar o futuro do presente ou imediatamente antes do verbo no pretérito imperfeito para gerar o futuro do pretérito. * Futuro do presente: Ire + verbo no presente ou infinitivo Ja ire liva - Eu viverei Ŭi ire livan - Nós viveremos Dit ire lusa - Ele (coisa) perderá Hules ire lusan - Eles (coletivo) perderão * Futuro do Pretérito Ire + pretérito imperfeito Ja ire livija - Eu viveria Ŭi ire livijan - Nós viveríamos Dit ire lusija - Ele (coisa) perderia Hules ire lusijan - Eles (coletivo) perderiam * Subjuntivo O modo subjuntivo ou condicional expressa uma ação hipotética, teórica. Em giptanês não há uma diferenciação clara entre este modo e o infinitivo, sendo que geralmente este modo é implícito, identificado analiticamente por meio de uma preposição condicional. Os verbos no presente e no futuro do subjuntivo possuem a terminação em '-e', igual ao modo infinitivo, precedido por uma preposição condicional que indica o tempo da ação ocorrida. O pretérito possui uma terminação diferenciada, recebendo a desinência '-ije', semelhante ao pretérito imperfeito do indicativo mas trocando o -a final por um -e. As preposições condicionais são: * Qion (que), para o presente do subjuntivo; * Ivan (se) para o pretérito do subjuntivo; * Haŭn (quando), para o futuro do subjuntivo. Em alguns casos, o verbo no futuro do subjuntivo pode dispensar o auxiliar ire. * Conjugação: Presente do subjuntivo: ''-- Qion ja voble'' (que eu fale) Pretérito do subjuntivo: -- Ivan ju livije (se você vivesse) Futuro do subjuntivo -- Haŭn ju krige (quando você chegar) Categoria:Conlangs germânicas